Meet Me at the Tree
by Gryphon31
Summary: MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS! Summery inside. Takes place after epiloge of Mockingjay. Rated M for dark theme/safety.


MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS!

I considered rating this M for dark material, but changed my mind. Starts and ends in Prue's perspective.  
Prue is what I named Katniss's daughter. I named her son Mitch.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, any characters, or the song towards the end.

* * *

Prue sat up, awaked by the screaming from her parents' bedroom. Daddy had to leave for the weekend, but he was coming back. Her younger brother, Mitch, peered quietly in her door.

"I know Daddy said not to go in Mamma's room, even if she started screaming, but maybe…"

"No." Prue interrupted. "We shouldn't. Mamma's having nightmares."

"It's about those games, isn't it… the ones she and daddy had to play when they were kids." Mitch said.

Prue nodded. All she knew for sure was that they were horrible, and she knew all the people in them died. Whenever she asked about them, Mamma froze in her chair, and Daddy told her that they would tell her when she was older and could have more of an understanding.

"Maybe we could help her." Mitch asked innocently.

"Daddy said not to go in there." Prue reminded him in her bossy tone.

Mitch crossed his arms. Even though he was only five, he didn't like it when his sister used her bossy tone. "Well, I'm going it. Maybe Daddy didn't know it would get this bad, after all, he hasn't been away from home overnight ever."

"I'm staying here." Prue replied, crossing her arms and wrapping her blankets around her.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mamma." Mitch decided. He disappeared from Prue's sight. She sat still a minute, but she didn't hear him coming back, so she followed him into the hallway.

She saw Mitch push open the door to their parent's room. "Mamma?" He called softly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. Prue watched an arrow appear in her brother's heart.

"MITCH!" She yelled, running toward her brother. She caught him before he hit the ground. A lot of red was staining his shirt. He wasn't moving. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes glazing over.

"Mamma?" Prue whispered, frightened, as she looked up at her mother who stood with another arrow pointed straight at her.

A flit of recognition flew through her eyes, but it was too late. She had already released the string.

"PRUE!" Mamma screamed. Prue dimly felt a pain in her chest. She was dead before she hit the ground.

_

* * *

_

Katniss stared in horror at the bodies before her.

_They kept changing form. Cinna, Rue, Prim, all the people whose deaths occurred because of her. _

_They stopped changing. They returned to Mitch and Prue._

"_Mitch?" Katniss called out softly not wishing to wake them, "Prue?"_

_She ran forward and shook them, trying to wake them up, but they wouldn't wake up, just like Rue never woke up. _

"_MITCH! PRUE!" She yelled. This wasn't funny. They had to know that. _

_She needed to stop comparing them to Rue. _

_She stood up leaning against the wall._

"_This isn't a game" She snapped. "You have until the count of three to get up. One… Two…"_

_Her hand slipped on the wall. _

_She looked at the red hand print left against it. _

_No._

_NO!_

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_NO!_

_They couldn't be… like Rue. _

_But they were._

_Katniss's legs collapsed from beneath her."Prue. Mitch" The words became a chant, until they could no longer be heard separate from the sobbing._

_Prue._

_She had killed her children._

_Mitch._

_She had killed her babies._

_Prue._

_She had killed Peeta's dear ones._

_Mitch._

_She had killed a spark of happiness that was hard to find._

_Prue._

_She had killed Peeta's heart._

_Mitch._

_They're deaths would not go unpunished._

_She pulled herself up of the floor._

_Dragged herself to the dresser._

_Opened up the bottom drawer._

_Pulled out a rope, worn with use, but still sturdy._

_She headed for the door._

_What about Peeta?_

_He would never forgive her._

_Even if he did, that would only make her feel worse._

_She went back into their room, her sobbing finally back under some control._

_She stood in front of the mirror, her hands still wet with the blood of innocents._

'_Meet me at the tree.' She wrote in their blood._

_He would know what she meant._

_They would all know what she meant._

_She turned again to walk out, sub-consciously tying the only knot she had never before used._

_She paused at the bodies. She couldn't just leave them there._

_She picked them both up, cradling them in her arms._

_Then she headed out the door._

_It was still dark out. It wasn't yet morning._

_She ran to the meadow. _

_Every step hurt, but still, she forced herself to run._

_She quickly unlatched the gate to the woods Peeta had installed years ago._

_She chose her tree._

_She laid her children down gently._

_They looked so vulnerable. She couldn't leave them that way._

_She gathered up some early flowers._

_She covered the bodies in a similar fashion to Rue. Except these flowers were mostly primrose, and some of the plants were katniss too. _

_She sang as she worked._

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. "Lay down you head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise."_

_She stood back. They still looked so still._

_But that was her fault._

_She climbed up into a high limb of the tree._

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm."_

"_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true"_

_She fastened the rope to the tree, leaving the end with the knot._

_She slid the knot around her neck._

"_Here is the place where I love you."_

_She looked up one last time. The sun was beginning to rise._

_She let herself fall off the branch. She landed under a willow with a tinge of pain in her neck._

* * *

"Mamma, we waited for you."

* * *

_A/N: If you think I should change the rating, let me know. Other than that, read and rewiew please._


End file.
